Various tools are utilized in the hydrocarbon exploration, drilling and completion industry to increase or maximize production efficiency. Sand control devices such as gravel packs are utilized to control the ingress of particulate contaminants into production fluid and to aid in stabilizing production formations.
When gravel packing joints or components are lowered into a borehole, there is potential for gravel slurry exit or injection ports to be impeded by, for example, a borehole casing or side wall. This has the potential to reduce the effectiveness and/or efficiency of deployment of gravel packs or other completion tools.